


Gra o Tron

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Violence, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak spełniło się marzenie Hansa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gra o Tron

Powrót Hansa z niczym nie był dla króla Południowych Wysp żadnym zaskoczeniem. Jego synek zwykle zawalał wszystko, za co by się nie wziął. Jednak fakt, że odesłano go w kajdanach, w ładowni, sponiewieranego i jeszcze z oskarżeniami o próbę zabójstwa królowej Arendelle zmieniał sytuację. Mógł być Hans idiotą, ofiarą losu i ostatnim w kolejce do tronu. Ale wciąż był księciem Południowych Wysp.

I jego potraktowanie było bardziej niż dobrym casus belli.

Flota Południowych Wysp wypłynęła ku Arendelle kilka miesięcy później. Na próżno Hans tłumaczył, że to bez sensu, że królestwem włada lodowa wiedźma, która kontroluje mróz. Nikt nie wierzył w jego bajki, a bracia, którzy objęli dowództwa poszczególnych eskadr, śmiali się głośno z nieudacznika. Aby nie siał defetyzmu we flocie, zostawiono go w domu.

Rejs nie trwał długo i niebawem okręty w zwartym szyku wpłynęły do zatoki. Kapitanów zaskoczył brak choćby jednego okrętu floty Arendelle, może nie największej na świecie, ale jednak traktowanej jako liczący się przeciwnik. Tymczasem nigdzie nie było nawet jednej krypy. Żołnierze na pokładach cieszyli się, szykując się do desantu i obłowienia się na bogactwach utuczonego na handlu miasta. Wyglądało na to, że nikt nie stawi im oporu. 

Na nabrzeżnym pomoście stała tylko jedna, drobna postać, której wzrok ledwie obejmował kilkadziesiąt żaglowców, stłoczonych ciasno na wodach zatoki. Nie mogła już stwierdzić, czy to wszystkie. Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Pochyliła dłoń, kierując ją w stronę wody. 

Okręty Południowych Wysp właśnie rzucały kotwice i przygotowywały się do spuszczenia na wodę łodzi z żołnierzami, kiedy ich marynarze dostrzegli, że coś jest nie tak. Morze zamarło, fale uspokoiły się, by po chwili znieruchomieć pod błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniającą się warstwą lodu, pokrywającą wodę dywanem mroźnej bieli. Zaskoczenie było tak duże, że nie zdążono przedsięwziąć czegokolwiek. 

Jednak na cokolwiek było już za późno. Bo kobieta uniosła obie ręce do góry.

Lodowe kolce wystrzeliły z tafli lodu, dziurawiąc i rozrywając na kawałki unieruchomione okręty. Niczym gargantuicznych rozmiarów igły przebijały się przed drewniane poszycia i pokłady, łamiąc wręgi i obalając maszty. Z każdą sekundą chaos narastał, a wraz z nim - śmierć i zniszczenie. Nieskazitelną jeszcze przed chwilą biel lodu plamiły teraz rozliczne krwawe plamy w miejscach, gdzie olbrzymie, wyrastające z podłoża kryształowe stalagmity przebijały na wylot tych, którzy mieli pecha się pod nimi znaleźć. Nikt nie próbował nad niczym zapanować, ocaleli marynarze i żołnierze skakali z rozsypujących się okrętów na lód, porzucając w bezładzie broń i ekwipunek. biegnąc w kierunku brzegu, szukając na nim już nie, jak jeszcze niedawno łupów i chwały, ale wyłącznie ocalenia.

I wtedy kobieta opuściła ręce, a lód zaczął pękać, czarne rysy rozcinały białe podłoże, zaś mroźna kipiel pochłaniała krzyczące ofiary. Ani jeden z tych, którzy próbowali biec, nie dotarł do brzegu.

Ostatnie kilka okrętów, niedobitków z wielkiej jeszcze niedawno floty królestwa Południowych Wysp, które nie zdążyły wpłynąć do zatoki, wykonało gwałtowny zwrot. Ich załogi, przerażone klęską, której właśnie były świadkami, robiły co mogły, płynąc pod wiatr, by jak najszybciej oddalić się od tego przeklętego miejsca, gdzie jakaś magia unicestwiła w zaledwie kilka chwil jedną z największych flot morskich świata. 

Ich nadzieja jednak zgasła, gdy z za przylądka, który musieli opłynąć, zaczęły wypływać, jeden po drugim, okręty. Na ich masztach dumnie powiewała bandera królestwa Arendelle. A chwilę później przemówiły ich działa...

Król Hans Pierwszy przeszedł do historii jako najbardziej pokojowy władca w dziejach królestwa Południowych Wysp.


End file.
